Description: Support is requested for 3.0 FTE Clinical Research Associates who manage the pilot and Phase I trials funded by the Phase I grant and the MCCC. The CRAs are responsible for providing input during protocol peer review, developing and implementing protocol logistics, identifying appropriate patients for studies, ensuring that study patients are managed according to protocol, ensuring that protocol specific data are collected and verified, and entering study data into the computer database.